Expression
by AL Blue Blossom
Summary: Lelaki pirang itu selalu tersenyum, ramah dan baik. Tapi kali ini ia menunjukkan ekspresi lain dalam dirinya. Sama seperti Sakura. "Aku mengijinkanmu kuliah bukan untuk berselingkuh dibelakangku, Sakura." /"Selamat tinggal, Naruto."/Narusaku Always/


**Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing of Course NaruSaku**

**Out of Character/ Many Mistakes here/ Story from me**

**Hope You like it.**

...

**Expression**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ruangan mewah itu hening. Bahkan suara binatang malam diluar sana bisa terdengar di panca indera dengan mudahnya.

Dua orang dewasa itu hanya saling duduk terdiam tanpa berusaha untuk memandangi sang lawan. Lelaki pirang itu menghembuskan nafas sesaknya. Entah untuk ke berapa kalinya. Ia melonggarkan dasinya yang terasa mencekik. Bahkan biasanya ia tak perlu repot-repot melakukannya karena wanita yang duduk tak jauh darinyalah yang biasa melepaskan dasi miliknya.

"Jadi, siapa lelaki itu?" nada suaranya berat dan dingin. Tak seperti ucapannya selama lima tahun terakhir ini.

Naruto. Dia bahkan harus bersusah payah hanya untuk mengeluarkan beberapa deret kata itu. Kepalanya terasa pecah jika harus mengingat kejadian beberapa menit lalu.

Wanita cantik dengan rambut merah jambu itu masih menundukkan kepalanya. Memandangi jemari-jemari tangannya yang saling bertaut. Meremas. Mencoba mengurangi kegugupan yang melandanya.

"Sakura jawab aku." Hilangnya sufix dan meningginya suara Naruto, menandakan bahwa lelaki itu memang tengah dalam emosi. Naruto adalah orang dengan tipikal hangat dan murah senyum, tapi kali ini Sakura menyadarinya bahwa Naruto tengah menahan marah.

"Dia Gaara, teman kuliahku." Wanita itu menyahut lirih tanpa berniat memandangi wajah Naruto.

Naruto meremas tangannya kuat-kuat. Ia melirik Sakura dengan ekor matanya. Apa ini yang biasa Sakura lakukan jika ia tengah tak berada dirumah?

"Benarkah? Apa itu yang namanya teman? Bermesraan dengan istri orang lain, begitu?" Naruto mencibir marah. Merasa jengah dengan semuanya.

Kenapa niat baik Naruto yang membiarkan istrinya untuk meneruskan kuliah justru menjadi bumerang sendiri bagi dirinya?

"Aku mengijinkanmu kuliah bukan untuk berselingkuh dibelakangku, Sakura." wajah tan itu memerah dikuasi emosi. Merasa semakin kalap karena Sakura tak juga menatap kearahnya. Baru beberapa detik berlalu, akhirnya kedua mata itu saling bertemu.

"Aku tidak berselingkuh." Sakura menyahut tegas.

Naruto tersenyum meremehkan. "Apa kamu pikir aku buta? Jelas-jelas aku melihat perbuatan memalukan yang kalian lakukan? Kamu masih ingin menyangkalnya ?" Naruto hampir saja menggebrak meja didepannya. Ia betul-betul marah kali ini. Istri yang ia sangat cintai dan ia percaya kini justru bermain api dibelakangnya.

"Berhenti menyalahkanku, Naruto." Sakura beranjak bangun dari duduknya. Ia menatap nyalang pada lelaki bermata biru itu.

"Apa kamu bilang?! Berhenti menyalahkanmu? Aku tak bodoh, Sakura." Dalam hidupnya, Naruto tak pernah membayangkan rumah tangga yang dua tahun dibinanya akan menuai kejadian seperti ini.

"Berpikirlah, siapa yang egois dalam pernikahaan ini? Kamu Naruto. Kamu !" Sakura menunding pada Naruto dengan sengit.

Perkataan Sakura benar-benar menyulut emosinya. Memperparah keadaan yang memang telah parah. "Jangan memutar balikkan fakta. Selama ini aku percaya padamu dan sekarang dengan mudahnya kamu merusakkan segalanya. Mengkhianatiku dengan tega."

"Kamu tak pernah ada Naruto. Kemana kamu saat aku butuh? Kemana kamu saat aku sendiri. Tak ada. Pernikahaan ini hanya terasa kosong. Kamu terlalu sibuk dengan duniamu." Sakura mengusap kasar wajahnya yang kini telah basah.

Naruto mendecih. "Aku selalu ada. Hanya dirimu saja yang menganggapku seperti tak pernah bisa menolongmu. Aku tahu, dari dulu kamu masih menganggapku lelaki bodoh."

Sakura menutup rapat bibirnya.

"Aku memang bodoh, Sakura. Bodoh karena telah mencintaimu, bodoh karena percaya padamu." Naruto memelankan suaranya. Kali ini ia menatap kosong kaca meja didepannya yang tengah memantulkan bayang Sakura yang masih berdiri kaku.

Wanita itu tahu bahwa dirinya lah yang memang bersalah disini. Tapi sisi lain egoisnya tak ingin menyerah begitu saja. Naruto juga salah karena tak pernah ada waktu untuk dirinya. Lelaki itu terlampau sering tak berada dirumah.

"Jadi, apa kamu masih mencintaiku?" Naruto berkata lirih kali ini. Ia masih menunduk menunggu jawaban terburuk yang akan diterimanya.

Sakura masih bisu. "Atau harusnya aku mengganti pertanyaanku. Apa kamu pernah mencintaiku?" Naruto mengangkat wajahnya. Apa dulu dirinya salah memutuskan untuk menikah muda?

"Aku tak pernah mencintaimu." Sakura berucap datar.

Sudah Naruto duga. Kenapa selama ini ia bisa bersikap bodoh?

"Ok, baiklah. Jadi apa maumu?" Naruto memandang Sakura dengan beda. Terkesan menghina.

"Hentikan semua ini. Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi." Jerit Sakura.

"_Fine_." Naruto bangkit dan berjalan cepat menuju kamarnya. Beberapa menit ia didalam dan akhirnya keluar dengan koper besar ditangannya. Ia melemparkan koper itu asal, membuat isi didalamnya berhamburan keluar.

"Ambil semua barangmu dan enyahlah dari rumahku."

Sakura memandang marah pada Naruto. Ia memicingkan matanya tajam tak menyangka lelaki itu bisa sekejam ini padanya.

"Setelah ini kamu bisa melakukan apapun dengan selingkuhanmu." Naruto bersidekap angkuh. Meski cinta masih ada dalam hatinya tapi ia sudah tak sudi lagi melihat wanita itu dirumahnya.

"Kau memang brengsek Naruto, itulah sebabnya aku lebih memilih Gaara. Dia lelaki yang mengerti bagaimananya diriku. Tidak sepertimu..."

"Tapi setidaknya aku tak pernah berkhianat." Naruto membalas tajam. Ruangan itu hanya dipenuh amarah dan emosi yang mereka berdua miliki. Terasa panas dan sesak meski ruangan itu luas dengan beberapa pendingin udara.

"Aku memang telah mengkhianatimu. Bahkan sebelum pernikahan inipun aku sudah berkhianat."

"Dasar wanita murahan. Pantas saja Ibuku tak pernah suka denganmu."

Biasanya rumah besar itu terdapat banyak pelayan yang berkeliaran, tapi kali ini hanya sepi. Mereka seakan tak ingin ikut campur dengan masalah Tuannya. Cukup Naruto dan Sakura saja.

"Aku akan mempersiapkan surat cerainya dan apa yang kamu mau dariku? Mobil ? uang? Sebutkan dan aku pasti berikan untuk pelacur sepertimu."

"Jaga bicaramu Naruto. " Sakura tak terima dengan ucapan lelaki itu. Hampir saja ia bergerak dan menampar wajahnya.

"Apa kamu bisa jelaskan jika seorang wanita yang telah bersuami, melakukan hal nista seperti tadi bisa dikatakan wanita baik-baik? Bahkan kamu lebih murahan dari pelacur." Kesabaran Sakura telah habis, ia bergerak menerjang lelaki itu dan memberikan pukulan asal.

Tapi tentu saja dengan mudahnya Naruto mencengkal kedua pergelangan tangan Sakura setelah beberapa pukulan dilayangkan gadis itu. Mereka berdua saling menatap, menghina.

"Sekarang cepat pergilah dari hadapanku. Aku sudah tak sudi melihat wajahmu disini." Naruto melepaskan cekalannya dengan kasar, membuat wanita itu jatuh tersungkur.

Sakura memandang benci, lalu memunguti pakaiannya yang berserakan. Ia terisak kini. Semuanya hancur sehancur-hancurnya. Kenapa dia bisa masuk kedalam kehidupan lelaki itu?

"Simpan airmatamu itu. Aku tak ingin lantai rumahku ternodai." Sakura bangkit. Sekarang ia benar-benar membenci Naruto. Lelaki itu mempermalukan dirinya sampai ke titik terendah.

Sakura mengangkat tangan kanannya, bersiap memberi tamparan diwajah lelaki itu sebagai ucapan perpisahaan darinya. Sementara Naruto hanya diam tak bereaksi. Tak berusaha mencegah.

"Selamat tinggal, Naruto."

"OKE _CUT_. EKSPRESI DAN _CHEMISTRY_ KALIAN BENAR-BENAR SANGAT BAGUS. _WELL DONE_."

**-End-**

**-Terimakasih-**


End file.
